


TPBS: This Is How It's Done, Son

by gutterpupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belting, Brother-Brother Relationship, Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Over The Bed, Over the Knee, Parental Discipline, Punishment, Spanking, corner time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: Finn is caught at a bar and Marc has to pick him up. Marc decides the only way to sort his younger brother out is to give him a spanking. But when their dad Russell catches them, he decides he has to show his eldest son how to really deal with his younger brother properly.
Relationships: Marc Davenport/Finn Davenport, Russell Davenport/Finn Davenport
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	TPBS: This Is How It's Done, Son

**Author's Note:**

> This was sent to me as a challenge where a spanking scenario was involved between my two brothers and their father. As it's discipline and punishment, I devised a story of Finn getting into bother and punished by Marc then their dad showing up and taking over. He instructs Marc how to discipline Finn much to the younger brother's dismay. It's a fun idea and I had fun embarrassing poor Finn.
> 
>  **PLEASE NOTE** : I have not listed this as incest as I do not see this fiction to fall under that. It is simply a discipline/spanking story with no sexual tones between the characters.
> 
> _This fiction was edited on 03/01/2021 to correct any mistakes and add a couple of enhancements._

"Jesus Finn! How did you get this?"

The drive home wasn't pleasant. Factors to make it unpleasant: he felt a little travel sick, and it was his older brother driving. It didn't help that he had about five bottles of beer swirling in his stomach, and his brother was pissed at him for getting picked up in a bar. A bar he was too young to be in at eighteen years old. 

The night had started well. Finn had told his parents he'd be staying with Matthieu for the night, the two of them and some other friends getting together at Doctor Croc's for a night of drinks and partying, the lie going so smoothly until one of his brother's friends spotted him in the bar.

"I mean, Tyler did us a favor. You could have gotten in some serious fucking trouble with this!"

 _This_ being the fake ID he had used to get into the bar. When his brother came and picked him up, Finn managed to get them out of the bar without making a scene, willingly leaving and texting Matthieu to let him know what happened. The responding _Sorry bro_ didn't make him feel any better.

The teen sat in the passenger seat of the highway patrol car, doing his best not to look or focus on anything going past to keep him from feeling like he was going to hurl. Leaning against the door stubbornly, he kept his distance from his brother, already disappointed that a good night had been ruined. 

"Tyler's an ass," he grumbled, giving his brother an angry glance before he went back to leaning against the window in bitter frustration. 

"He _saved_ your ass. If you'd been caught," Marc began as he pulled up to a red light, taking a moment to take his eyes off the road and look at the sulking boy. "I've already pulled a favor or two for you. I don't have that many cards to play." When the light changed, he turned into their neighborhood, heading down the road in silence towards their home. 

Finn kept quiet, pulling his phone just briefly out between his legs to look and see if he had any notifications. One from Lissie, but he didn't open it, still trying not to hurl his guts up. He saw they were on their street, and a few seconds later, he saw the house as they pulled into the wide driveway. When the engine stopped, he didn't move even when Marc got out of the vehicle. Only when the older boy knocked on the window did the teenager shift as the door was opened.

"Come on. Out."

Stepping out, the cool fresh air he inhaled felt nice on his wobbly stomach, settling the churning just a little. As Marc secured his car, Finn made his way to the front door, fishing out his key from the back pocket to let them inside, gathering enough care to turn the house alarm off as he entered. His uniformed sibling followed shortly, locking the door behind them. 

The last thing Finn wanted was to cause his family grief. But at the same time, he wanted to go out and have fun without getting caught. It was a balancing act where he was mostly successful, having strung enough small white lies to cover his tracks. This one just happened to be wrong place, wrong time.

"Why, Finn? "Marc berated as he followed Finn across towards the kitchen.

"Why what?" Finn retaliated in a defiant tone.

"This is _not_ the brother I know. He's not this dumb."

The comment Marc made hit Finn a little harder than he had prepared for. He knew that he'd be a little hard on him with his policing background, but he didn't expect it to bother him like this. 

"Jeez, Marc! It's not a big deal. It's just a few beers, that's all! Like you didn't do it when you were my age!"

"I didn't use a fake ID or go to bars," Marc fought back as he took his jacket and protective gear off. He wasn't going to go into the details either of what he got up to. The thing was that Finn was his younger brother. And if anything happened to him, their mom would be absolutely devastated. He could see how much she doted on him being the youngest, her _baby_. He was okay with that, and he didn't want to see Finn or his mother getting hurt.

"What's the problem?"

"Christ, you really _are_ that dumb," Marc hissed, disappointed under his breath, shaking his head and massaging his forehead with his fingers in disbelief. He raised his eyes until they met with Finn's, just as his kid brother turned his back and continued to make his way to the kitchen. 

"Fuck off, Marc…"

Marc heeded his younger sibling as he spoke. "You've been raised better than that. I didn't pull any shit like that when I was your age-" He had to be careful here not to pull the wrong card; he knew how Finn felt about the all _good and perfect_ _Marc_. He didn't want to take them down that route and make a bad situation worse. 

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?! Can we just drop it?" Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Finn unscrewed the cap and immediately took a large swig, gulping down a good quarter of the liquid to hydrate himself. As he wiped his lips on the back of his hand, a consideration popped into his head, and he met Marc's gaze. "You're not going to tell mom and Dad, are you?"

Marc shrugged. "That depends on you, I guess?"

"How so?"

"Well, I think you need to learn some sort of lesson, Finn. Getting off scot-free isn't the best example." 

Usually, Finn had the highest respect for his brother. It was Marc who had supported him with his homework, helped him with college applications, and basically be the damned best big brother anyone could ask for. But in this situation, they were polar opposites. It was easy to mistake them for siblings who were the type to fight and argue all the time. "You dragging me out and away from my friends is punishment enough," he mumbled, making his way past Marc and heading upstairs to his bedroom. 

"Finnis," Marc drawled as he followed Finn up the stairs, calling him out with his full name. He knew Finn hated being called by his proper full name, but he also knew it told his brother he was serious. He didn't want to parent the young man, but sometimes Finn gave him no choice. "I don't want to, but you know there's got to be consequences." 

"Again, not that big a deal," Finn retorted as he opened his bedroom door. He would have slammed it, but he knew Marc was just going to come in anyway and continue to berate him, so he refrained in an attempt to not make things worse. Kicking off his shoes, he put the water bottle on his desk before collapsing on his bed.

Marc's patience for Finn's behavior waned as his brother continued to act like a spoiled child. He knew the reason why. "I've been _way_ too soft on you all these years, giving you help and support and letting you get away with things. You've become such a... a… a _brat_ Finn, and it's not a good look on you." He had to do something. He had to show he meant business.

Without so much of a second thought, Marc reached out to grab the younger boy by his arm, hauling him up off the bed. There was an objectionable cry from Finn, who immediately pulled back, trying to get out of his brother's grasp, but Marc held tight. He had made up his mind he wasn't letting Finn off this time.

"What the hell, man!"

"If you want to," Marc took a breath, reaching again to grab Finn, who had managed to wriggle from his hold, "act like a child, then you'll be _treated_ like a child." Wrestling with the shorter lad, Marc used his knowledge of how to take down running suspects to grapple his brother and haul him across his lap as he sat down on the edge of Finn's bed. As soon as he did, he brought his open palm down with a crash against Finn's rear in a mighty smack.

"Woah! Shit!" Feeling a firm thud to the seat of his jeans, Finn jerked forward, his legs kicking, his arms flailing as he fought to get back on his own two feet. But as he tried to get up, Marc overpowered him, pushing him down. "What do you think you're doing?!" Finn yelled, gritting his teeth in anger.

"What you should have got a long time ago!" It was a snappy response but one that Marc meant as he brought another hand down on Finn's backside, landing it straight in the center. Once on the left cheek and then on the right, he repeated the action, all in all trying to keep his wriggling brother from escaping his hold. "I'm giving you a spanking," he added with a stern tone, laced with frustration and disappointment. 

"Get the fuck off me, Marc!" Finn barked in response as he continued his failing attempt to get free. His stomach was starting to feel a little uneasy from all his writhing over his brother's lap, but he needed to get up. "You can't do this to me!"

Marc continued with his swats, doing his best to shut out the guilt for having to do it in the first place. He doted on his younger brother and wanted to see no harm come to him. But the fact he had to do this with his very own hand felt like he was stabbing himself in the heart. Marc ignored the complaints coming from the young man over his lap as he continued to land firm slaps onto his upturned bottom. But as Finn carried on to struggle, Marc realized he had to take things to the next level.

"This isn't working," he said as he let his kid brother go, Finn scurrying to his feet. "Take off your jeans." 

"No way!" The expected retaliation response.

"Finnis…"

"No!" Finn barked back. "This is stupid, Marc!"

"Well, if you didn't do stupid dumb shit-"

"It was just a couple of beers!"

When his patience ran out, Marc grabbed Finn's waist, fingers instantly going for the button fly, popping them quickly. Taking advantage of Finn's confusion and shock, he yanked the boy's jeans to his ankles and hauled him back over his knee. He pinned him down on the bed, wrapped a leg over both of Finn's to keep them down, and gave him a firm smack onto his briefs. And that really made an impression on his brother.

Finn yelped, instantly trying to kick but unable to do so, his bunched up jeans at his ankles and Marc's leg restricting his movement. He twisted his hand but again, the hand that pinned his wrist down was stronger than he realized. "That hurts!" he whined, trying to wriggle his butt out the way of any smacks. It didn't do him any good when it helped Marc land his hits perfectly. "Come on, let me up!"

"Finn, you sourced an illegal ID. Do you know what the implications of that are?" Marc interrogated as he continued to reign smacks down on his brother. He kept them coming at a firm pace. He didn't want to hurt him too much, but he wanted Finn to understand this was a serious matter. "Illegal ID's aren't so innocent. You're paying a _criminal_ to produce it. It's a _legal_ document, for fuck's sake, Finn!"

Even though Finn had heard what his brother had said, his attention was more focused on trying to get out of the vice-like hold Marc held on him. The spanking was humiliating, being at the mercy of his sibling with his pants at his ankles. "Okay, okay, I get your point!" he responded, hoping that that would be enough for Marc to end this ridiculous punishment. "Can I… _ugh…_ Can I get up now? Please?"

Marc wasn't convinced. He gave Finn a firm smack before holding his hand in the air as he spoke. "You helped fund organized crime!" He smacked him again. "You're eighteen. You should know better!" He gave him another smack, then another, alternating between each butt cheek, delivering a dozen stinging strikes over Finn's underwear. He could feel his own hand starting to sting from the impact, and he could just see the reddened flesh of his brother's warm bottom around the edges of his white Calvin briefs.

"Ow, ow, okay! I get it!" Honestly, he hadn't questioned _how_ the ID was made. Matthieu sorted it out for him. Where he got it from wasn't his business. He didn't think any further than he needed one to get into the bars with his friends. But he wasn't worried about the ins and outs of the ID anymore. Instead, he was more concerned about the hot sting that was brewing in his butt. "I'm sorry. It was dumb. Can we drop it now?"

"Drop what?" 

Both boys froze at the new voice that came from the doorway. Neither of them had heard anyone come in the house, let alone notice their father, standing at the door, arms crossed, watching them with a curious expression.

"Dad!" both of them said almost in unison, the panic running through them both being caught in an awkward moment. Finn for having his pants down and Marc for spanking his little brother. Marc let Finn go, and the teen shifted out the way, immediately going to pull his jeans up.

Russell watched his two sons react like deer in headlights. "No, leave them there," he said sternly to Finn. 

"But Dad-" 

"I said, leave them." 

The order came as a parental demand, one that only made Finn scowl slightly as he let his jeans drop to the floor. Hadn't he suffered enough? The embarrassment of the whole situation was bad enough without his father's involvement.

"What happened?" 

Both boys glanced at each other. They could read each other's expressions. Finn was begging Marc not to say anything, while Marc was apologetic. "I got a call from a friend who spotted Finn at a bar. He-" Did he tell his Dad how Finn managed to get in? Did he try and perhaps spare him any further disappointment in his youngest son while saving Finn's ass in the process? "I came and got him and brought him home."

"And spanked him."

"Well…" Marc scratched the back of his neck. Was his Dad pissed at him for doing that? "I figured some sort of punishment was needed…"

"I don't doubt that," Russell responded as he narrowed his eye over to Finn, still standing with his pants at his ankles. "How on earth did he manage to get into a bar?"

"I-" Again, he quickly thought about his answer. "I don't know." Was that enough to save Finn's hide?

"Guess there's one way to find out…"

 _'Crap._ '

Marc watched as their father sat on the edge of his brother's bed, just as he had done earlier, and patted his lap. "Over," he heard him say. Finn shook his head and pleaded, but the order was repeated. "Over Finn. Don't make this worse than it already is, young man."

"But Dad, this is embarrassing!"

"Should have thought of that before you went to that bar, shouldn't you?" He stood and grabbed Finn mercilessly, pulling him until the boy crashed over his knee. "Now," he said as he wrapped a strong arm around Finn's waist to secure him. "Take note, this is how it's done, son." The words were directed for Marc, but the man's attention had already turned to focus on just Finn, a large hand patting his buttocks. "Tell me, Finn, how did you get into the bar?"

"I just got in. Nothing to it." 

"Hhmmm…" Russell raised an eyebrow to his youngest son's response, quietly considering it. In a swift motion, he raised his hand and brought it down on Finn's backside, skelping one cheek in a painful swipe. He repeated it for the second one. "You know how I feel about lying, Finnis," he added, hearing the deep inhales from his son trying not to cry out.

"I swear, Dad, I'm not lying." Finn knew he was, but he was too stubborn to tell the truth. Nothing good would come of it. Marc hadn't told him, and if he kept his mouth shut, maybe his Dad would drop this senseless punishment.

Unimpressed, Russell let out a disappointed groan as he started delivering firm-handed swats to Finn's backside. The clap of his hand meeting the cotton underwear, the only layer of thin protection, sounded painfully heavy in the room. Marc watched as his father spanked Finn thoroughly, giving no compassion to the wriggling boy. Slap after slap hit the boy's butt, the skin around his underwear looking more angry and sore as time went on.

"If you are going to lie to me, Finn, then that's fine. I have all night to do this." It was a threat that Russell accented with his firm, steady smacks to his son's backside. He could feel the boy's soft jerks and hear his hisses as he landed each hit precisely on target. 

"Dad! _Ugh…_ I promise, I'm not… _ow..._ I'm not lying!" Finn answered as he tried to block his backside with his hand. "Dad, it hurts, please s-stop!"

There was a break. Russell put his hand down, resting on Finn's back, letting his son catch his breath. He watched the defensive hand start to retract and settle. "Are you going to tell me how you got into the bar?"

Marc had an idea that their Dad knew more than he let on. Either that, he was bluffing to get Finn to own up. He almost felt sorry for Finn, but ultimately, the kid deserved it. His younger brother made a stupid mistake, and now he was paying for it. It was harsh, but he had to learn that what he did was reckless and illegal. Finn hadn't owned up, laying stubbornly silent, their Dad looking sternly patient. 

' _Maybe he should just own up now…_ '

"Silence isn't going to help you, son." 

Before he could react, Finn felt the cotton barrier on his backside start to slide away, fingers that had hooked into the waistband and pulled his underwear down to his knees. "Dad, please, wait-" He cut himself off with a resounding yelp as his Dad brought his hand down against his bare red bottom, repeating the action over and over relentlessly quick-paced on each cheek. "Dad! Dad! _Ow…_ ple-hease… _hng…_ " His legs kicked, and he tried to fight against the smacks, blocking against them with his hand, which his Dad quickly grabbed and held away from his exposed rear.

"The sooner you tell me the full story Finnis, the sooner we can end this." Russell delivered the ultimatum without faltering on his resolve, continuing his swats against the teenager's heated rump. "It's your choice." He looked over to where Marc stood, just to see if the older brother was still watching before he returned his attention to the wriggling boy he was disciplining. "How did you get into the bar?"

Gritting his teeth, Finn did his best not to break, but the stinging burn in his bottom was becoming too much to handle. Each smack to his bare ass sent a sharp pain through his lower half, building and growing to the point he felt his eyes getting wet. He didn't want to own up. He knew it would only be worse. But he couldn't keep up with the spanking. 

"Okay, okay… I-I have a fake ID… I got it from a… _ugh…_ from a friend. I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't mean harm!" He threw in the apology in hopes that perhaps it would soften his Dad's treatment. But it seems the spanks didn't let up. They slowed in pace, but they felt harder and firmer.

"And that's how it's done," Russell commented with a quick glance at Marc. "I'm disappointed, Finnis. You know better than that." He continued to bring his hand down on the fiery red flesh, the skin a deep shade from the smacks. "You're a bright young man. I don't want you throwing your life away like this."

"I'm sorry, Dad…"

"I know. And I hope you are learning a lesson here."

"I-I am."

Marc was pretty sure that his younger brother was ready to burst. His voice wobbled with emotion that if he wasn't already close to tears, he wasn't far off it. He let out a soft sigh, feeling bad for his sibling. He may have been smiling before, thinking he deserved it, but in the end, it was still the little brother he cared about. He didn't like seeing Finn in trouble, whether deserved or not. 

Russell slowed his swings, bringing the spanking to an end with a few firm smacks to emphasize his disappointment in Finn. "Now that you've admitted to it…" he said as he looked down at his son, hearing the small sniffling of a sob, letting the young man stand up. "Go and stand in the corner, over there," he pointed to the corner of his son's room. "Hands on your head while I decide what to do with you."

"But-"

"Now."

Reluctantly doing as he told, Finn shuffled his way over to the corner, his jeans, and underwear around his ankles. He wiped his eyes to snag any tears forming on his face before placing his hands on his head. The feeling of standing there, his bright red butt on display, was utterly humiliating. All this shame and embarrassment over wanting to go out for a few drinks. He had gotten away with it a couple of times, and when he finally got caught, this was the consequence.

"Marc, a word?" Following his Dad as they left Finn's bedroom to the hall, Marc considered what their Dad could possibly want. "Did you know he had a fake ID?" 

"No," Marc lied. "I figured that's how he might have got in, but he was adamant he didn't have one." He was lying as well, but this time it was to save his _own_ ass. Not the best moment in his life, but he didn't want the situation to get worse.

"I don't know what to do with him. I know he's a teenager and these things happen. It wouldn't surprise me if your sister had one too."

"I think," Marc started as he peered back into the room where his brother stood like a mannequin on display, "I think he gets it. You know Finn, Dad, he wouldn't do anything on purpose. Just a stupid misjudgment."

"You're right," Russell agreed. "But it doesn't excuse that it happened." There was silence between them as Russell considered the situation before making his way back into his son's room. As he walked, he unbuckled the belt he was wearing, a medium leather strap, pulling it through the hoops of his trousers, the sound of it slapping as it rushed through and free. He folded it in half before standing at the side of Finn's bed. "Finnis?"

Finn looked over his shoulder at where his Dad stood, his eyes immediately spotting the belt. "Shit…" he hissed silently to himself.

Placing the belt on the bed and approaching him, Russell placed both hands on Finn's shoulders, speaking to him from behind. "I'll accept this is a one-off. But it needs to be dealt with properly. I hope that after this, we can put this incident behind us, wipe the slate clean and that you have learned your lesson, okay?"

Shivering slightly from guilt, Finn nodded.

"Okay. Now you're going to get twelve straps with the belt for lying. Then we are done."

"Ye-yes, Dad."

Marc was surprised at the sudden turn of Finn's responses, accepting what their Dad had decided instead of fighting against it. 

' _I guess he really has learned a lesson?_ '

As he was guided to the bed, Finn's eyes flicked up to meet Marc's. It lingered for a few seconds before the younger brother laid over the edge of his bed as instructed by his father. The youth grabbed one of his pillows to lean his head into. There was a moment of waiting where his well-spanked rear was on display to both the other men in the room, waiting in trepidation for the first swing of his Dad's belt.

When it came, Finn inhaled as the loud crack filled the room, the thick material swiping right across both cheeks in one hit. He balled his fists to try and cull the pain from making him react, but the bite really stung.

"Count them," he heard his Dad say.

"One."

A loud _thwack_ quickly followed as the second strike hit him. He clenched his cheeks, the muscle quivering from the impact.

"T-two."

Marc looked on as his Dad landed each of the swings onto Finn's glowing bottom with precision. The belt cracked harshly against his skin, leaving an angry mark where it had landed. As they neared the last few counts, Marc couldn't help but clench his own backside, not at all envious of his poor brother's heated seat. He'd probably be lying on his front tonight.

"Ah! Tw-twelve!" came Finn's last count as he struggled through the last couple of lashes from the belt, his body rocking to one side from the throbbing discomfort coming from his backside. He was trying to fight back the tears again, but equally, he was desperately hoping that this was it, that his Dad was satisfied, and the spanking was over. 

As Russell put the belt down next to Finn so his son could see the vicious implement as a visual reminder, he sat on the edge of the bed, watching his youngest son as he lay recovering. "Let that be a lesson to you, young man," he said sternly. "I don't want you going out drinking until you are twenty-one. You'll hand over that illegal ID, and that will be the last of it. If it happens again, just remember what happened tonight." The older man stood up as he took the belt off the bed. "I don't want to repeat it in a hurry."

"Yes, Dad."

As he came out of the room, Russell gave Marc a head nod to follow, the two of them making their way downstairs to leave Finn in his bedroom to think over his actions.

"How did he manage to get a hold of an illegal ID?"

"Normally, some kids at school or college know someone who knows someone," Marc offered. It would have been his assumption. "Sadly, it's not hard to get them these days, and if the bar staff don't know how to tell the difference, they can look pretty legit."

Russell scratched his chin with one finger before he made his way to the kitchen. He looked at his hand, still looking a little pink from warming his son's behind, before he grabbed a glass and bottle of whiskey from the cupboard. "I never thought I'd ever discipline any of you like that."

In honesty, Marc was grateful his father never had to do it before this. He felt a little responsible for taking it into his own hands, though equally, he still felt Finn deserved it. "I'm sure he understands."

"I hope so." Russell poured himself a glass of the liquor, downing it quickly before putting the bottle away and the glass in the sink. "I don't want him to be angry at me for this. Though just… keep an eye on him."

"Will do, Dad." 

' _For Finn's sake, I hope he has learned his lesson._ '

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments are greatly encouraged and really inspire me to continue writing. I want to write more content so let me know your thoughts, no matter how small! If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gutterpupper).


End file.
